


Twisted Again

by Krazykoolkitty214



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Lotor (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, F/F, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Homosexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Matt, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Memes, Multi, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Lotor (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Underage Drinking, Voltron Lions as Cats, pornhub link is now dded because fuck you, so many memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazykoolkitty214/pseuds/Krazykoolkitty214
Summary: Sweet boi: ily buddySniper: you're welcome lelAnd keith,,,,Sniper changed Keith's nickname to Mullet homo.Mullet homo: I take back everything I said fuSniper: oofBUT YOU HAVE A MULLETAND YOU ARE A HOMOSEXUALSOZUgh: wait no, stop fighting pleaseHolt: no, keep going this is goodUgh: MattHolt: Takashi...A groupchat is created.That's all.Help me.





	1. Oops I did it again

**Author's Note:**

> Kelly, you have OTHER FICS WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOURSELF.
> 
> Anyway, IM FINE!
> 
> Groupchat. It will start off slow but there is plot???
> 
> Eh idk.

**_Hunk looked down at his phone, scrolling through the contacts. He began scowling, and decided enough was enough._ **

* * *

**[09:54:12 August 30]**

**Hunk Garrett created a groupchat.**

**Hunk Garrett added Lance McClain, Katie Holt into the groupchat.**

**Lance McClain named the groupchat Its britney bitcH.**

**Lance McClain:** Hunk, my sun, my stars.

Why did you do this?

 **Hunk Garrett:** we're friends but to be the iconic group, we gotta have a gc!

 **Katie Holt:** we're going to regret this....

... Right?

**Lance McClain changed his nickname to LaLaLancey.**

**LaLaLancey changed Katie Holt's nickname to glasses.**

**LaLaLancey changed Hunk Garrett's nickname to mama bear.**

**LaLaLancey:** dont be like that my dude! Be p o s i t i v e.

 **glasses:** no

 **LaLaLancey:** oof

Betrayal

 **glasses:** stfu 

 **LaLaLancey:** wow

 **mama bear:** oh

 **glasses:** what classes do y'all have tomorrow ?

 **mama bear:** ...

Mechanics, bio, and chem

 **LaLaLancey:** bio, chem, physics, and astronomy

 **glasses:** oof

I got comm-tech, chem, English and physics

 **mama bear:** oooooo

Lance and I are doing English next semester cause ytf not

 **LaLaLancey:** oooooooo hope we get the same class tbh

 **glasses:** I'll be alone..

In functions 

Hnnnnnnnnn

 **mama bear:** well okay imma bake some cookies for y'all 

 **LaLaLancey:** YDBDBDJSBDJDEEBDKAODJRM YESSBAKSBD

 **glasses:** I'M GONNA MARRY UUUU UWU!! 

 **mama bear:** lol

Okay gtg see y'all 

 **glasses:** we're buying him coffee right? 

 **LaLaLancey:** ooo ye

Are you joining crew for the musical? 

 **glasses:** ofc

Hell no way am I gonna act

Too much work

Matt is doing orchestra 

 **LaLaLancey:** BRING HIM INTO THE GC

 **glasses:** oh 

Well you better buy my coffee too

**glasses added Matthew Holt into Its britney bitcH.**

**LaLaLancey changed Matthew Holt's nickname to mattybratty.**

**mattybratty:** YOOOOOO OOOOOO 

**LaLaLancey:** same

And yeah pidge

 **glasses:** suh dude

 **mattybratty:** yo fucker 

 **glasses:** what kind of fuckery is this? 

 **mama bear:** lol

 **LaLaLancey:** GO BAKE THOSE COOKIES!

BE CAREFUL! 

ILY BROOOOOOOO 

 **mama bear:** ILY2 BROOOOOOOOOOOOO 

 **LaLaLancey:**  <3

 **mama bear:**  <3

OK BYE you hoes

 **mattybratty:** gay

 **LaLaLancey:** I mean....

**glasses:** ffs

 **mattybratty:** flawless mf

Also, guess who's starting second year of college 

As a junior

**glasses:** ooof

I'm in the dust.

A junior in high school 

 **LaLaLancey:** hA I'M A SENIOR oh wait..

Fuck there's stress 

 **mattybratty:** hah suck it you bitch

 **LaLaLancey:** wow show me how u really feel 

 **mattybratty:** u knw I wuv u OwO

 **LaLaLancey:** I wuv u 2 :***

 **glasses:** not in this holy Christian minecraft server 

 **LaLaLancey:** Hehe. anyway, let's go to Hunk's. His masterpiece is waiting

 **mattybratty:** fuk u rite c ya

 **glasses:** oh

waIT FOR ME YOU WHORE!

 **LaLaLancey:** I'LL GET THERE FIRST

 **mama bear:** same bruh

**[13:32:07 August 30]**

**hOlY wHoRe SaCk**

**Yorak.Kogay:** shiro, where's the butter?

 **Igottitties:** why

 **Yorak.Kogay:** cause I want butter on my toast you incoherent alcoholic 

 **Igottitties:** excuse me

That's offensive

 **Yorak.Kogay:** yeah yeah sorry bow cough it up bitch

*now

 **Igottitties:** rude

I may or may not have used it all to make Mac and cheese

 **Yorak.Kogay:** fuckin heathen

I can't tolerate this slander

 **Igottitties:** bitch I barely can tolerate Matt

 **Haystack:** excuse me

Next time you wanna copy off of my shit, remember this

 **Igottitties:** wait

MATT I'M SORRY 

 **Haystack:** I can't hear over the sound of my bi-ass being a bomb

 **Yorak.Kogay:** wtf

That doesn't even make sense????

 **Haystack:** stfu Keith

 **Princess-willy-nilly:** yo can you hoes let me sleep

Frickin lemme sleep

Also Keith stop being rude to Shiro

He's ur bf 

And yo daddy

 **Yorak.Kogay:** um

No

No thank you

No daddy kinks in this house

 **Haystack:** also, y r u at Shiro's? 

 **Igottitties:** uh,,,,

No comment?

 **Yorak.Kogay:** o well my mom and dad were out last night so I was like

Eh

Fuck it

And came over to Shiro's and slept over.

Also, sophomore year of college 

Star ts tomorrow and I'd rather be with my boyfriend 

 **Igottitties:** aww thank you babe

 **Yorak.Kogay:** love you too babe

<3

 **Igottitties:** <3

 **Haystack:** that's gay

 **Yorak.Kogay:** don't you realize that all of us here are gay

And you're bi

 **Haystack:** how many times have I been walked over today??

Too many

 **Princess-willy-nilly:** not enough tbh

Now I wanna stay awake tomorrow so uh, let me sleep

 **Yorak.Kogay:** it's 1:40 pm Allura

 **Princess-willy-nilly:** LET ME SLEEP

 **Igottitties:** oof

Well Keith come up i wanna cuddle

 **Yorak.Kogay:** wait a min

OK goiNg 

 **Haystack:** I'm so lonely

I've got nobody

All on my ooooOOOOOWN 

I'm so lonely

Wow okay ignore me I see how it is fuk u

**[15:18:56 August 30]**

**Its britney bitcH**

**mattybratty:** ugh

 **LaLaLancey:** same tbh

Y tho?

 **glasses:** he's a pining fool

 **mama bear:** tbh a mood

Who?

 **glasses:**  same age, year younger 

 **LaLaLancey:** hmmm

Wait...

 **mama bear:** LOTOR? 

 **LaLaLancey:** SNATCHED MY WIG BITCH LOTOR??

 **mattybratty:** yo pidge

Next time you're a pining fool

Imma b a snitch

 **glasses:** fuck

DIE 

 **mattybratty:** gladly 

 **LaLaLancey:** a mood

Anyw ayy my dude, y

 **mattybratty:** boi

He is a God

 **LaLaLancey:** mmhmmmmm 

 **mama bear:** ...

I mean,,,,,

Sure???

 **LaLaLancey:**  wat 

 **glasses:** wot in tarnation

[Meme.mp4](https://youtu.be/cxX2f8EPW48)

**LaLaLancey:** no

 **mama bear:** dude tell him

Tbh what's the worst that could happen?

He rejects u?

Bitch das okaayy 

 **mattybratty:** oof

ONE day

But today is not that day

 **LaLaLancey:** lol

 **glasses:** tbh a mood

 **mattybratty:** hrhsn egg ejwvak

 **LaLaLancey:** egg

 **glasses:** egg

 **mama bear:** egg

 **mattybratty:** you whores 

Oh, you reminded me of something wait a min

**[15:27:36 August 30]**

**Matthew Holt created a groupchat.**

**Matthew  Holt added Katie Holt, Allura Altea, Keith Kogane, Takashi Shirogane, Lance McClain, Hunk Garrett to the groupchat.**

**Hunk Garrett named the groupchat fuck u Matt suck the wiggles**

**Matthew Holt:** bro

WYD

 **Hunk Garrett:** Y'all thought I was innocent

 **Lance McClain:** how the turntables 

 **Keith Kogane:** Matt

What is this???

 **Allura Altea:** laNCE? 

 **Lance McClain:** AlLuRa?????

HONNNNNNEEEEEEEYYYYY

SWEET PEA

MY FAVORITE

LESBIAN AHHHH

HYD 

 **Allura Altea:** MY FAV 

BOI

ILY

GUCCI

GJ MATT U DID SOMETHING GOOD IN YOUR LIFE

 **Katie Holt:** matt 

I will expose u

To the boi

Also hi keith

 **Keith Kogane:** eyello

 **Takashi Shirogane:** fuck

WaIIT-

 **Matthew Holt:** oh shit dad swore 

ANYWAYS ALL OF Y'ALL ARE MY COMPANIONS/ FRIENDS SO UHHH YEAH A GC WITH THE BEST OF SQUADS

 **Hunk Garrett:** I'm kicking u out on the other one you hoe

**[15:34:10 August 30]**

**mama bear kicked mattybratty from Its britney bitcH.**

**[15:34:23 August 30]**

**Matthew Holt:** r00d 

 **Lance McClain:** I stan only one (1) man.

 **Matthew Holt:** fuk

 **Allura Altea:** a mood

 **Lance McClain:** <333333

 **Allura Altea:** <333333

 **Katie Holt:** get that straight shit away from me

 **Allura Altea:** Lance, omg I didn't know we were dating

 **Lance McClain:** dang tootin' we r babe!

 **Takashi Shirogane:** Matt you made a mistake

 **Keith Kogane:** I agree with the bf

 **Hunk Garrett:** Oof

**Lance McClain changed Takashi Shirogane's nickname to got it from daddy.**

**Lance McClain changed Keith Kogane's nickname as hah GAAAAAAY.**

**Lance McClain changed Katie Holt's nickname to holt 2.**

**Lance McClain changed Hunk Garrett's nickname to sweet boi.**

**Lance McClain changed Allura Altea's nickname to princess gay.**

**Lance McClain changed Matthew Holt's nickname to Holt.**

**Lance McClain changed his nickname to sniper.**

**sniper:** there we go

 **princess gay:** accurate

 **Holt:** boiiiiiiiii I know where u live in will Fite

 **sniper:** meet me in the pit bitch

 **got it from daddy:** wtf Lance.

**Got it from daddy changed his nickname to ugh.**

**Ugh:** there we go

 **Hah GAAAAAAY** : fuck

Okay since we're all somewhat in the lgbt community, we should name out sexualities and pronouns (if any one is comfortable with it)

 **Princess gay:** shit u rite I'll go first

Allura Altea, lesbian, she/her

 **holt 2:** katie holt, but call me pidge. Gay as a wet noodle, and she/her most days.

 **holt:** matt, pidgey's big bro, bi bitches, and uh, he/him.

 **ugh:** takashi shirogane, please for the love of Jesus, call me shiro. Gay, he/him.

 **hah GAAAAAAY:** keith kogane, gay, he/him.

 **sniper:** Lance! McClain! Bi, like my dude matt over there, and he/him.

 **sweet boi:** Hunk Garrett,  straight, but lgbtq ally, cause y'all are cool as heck, and he/him.

Also, lance your mom is about to enter my house and beat the ever living snot out of you if you don't leave in ten minutes to take care of Cecilia. 

 **sniper:** FUCK OKAY BYE HOES

 **Princess gay:** hunk, I thought you were innocent,,,

My boi

Im in tears :'''(

 **sweet boi:** no regrets.

 **holt:** a mood

Anygays, I put two of my fav grous together so we can shitpost 

 **ugh:** we'll motly shit on you

 **holt 2:** also, imma expose my bro here

 **holt:** HEY DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?

I GOT NEW PARTS FOR ROVER

 **holt 2:** nvm

I'll expose you one day, but bribery is too good

 **sweet boi:** lololoool I can

 **Holt:** theres a girl name shay, hunk.

I know her brother. 

 **sweet boi:** is that the front door?

 **ugh:** matt,,,

Wtf

 **hah GAAAAAAY:** JEEZ

U blackmailed a good boi

Wyd man?

 **holt:** anything to protect my secret.

 **Princess gay:** is it ur crush on Lotor? 

In other words, my COUSIN'S BEST FRIEND.

 **ugh:** im wheezing

 **hah GAAAAAAY:** #exposed

 **holt:** im killing Lance 

**[18:02:56 August 30 ]**

**Sniper:** how low of you to think i would spill anything to my precious bean

 **holt:** I know where your stash of candy is hiding bitch

 **princess gay:** nah, he didnt tell me anything , matt

I just figured it out CUZ YOU KEPT LOOKING AT HIM LIKE A LOVESTRUCK PUPPY.

 **holt 2:** are we talking about keith or matt

 **hah GAAAAAAY:** die

 **holt 2:** do you wanna go hunting for cryptids? 

 **hah GAAAAAAY:** I'll keep lurking

 **holt:** I hate this family

 **sniper:** no u don't

 **ugh:** no u don't

 **sniper:** wow

 **holt:** gay

Anyway, im gonna go jump off a roof

 **sniper:** oof

Im joining wait a min

 **ugh:** DONT DO ANYTHING

 **sweet boi:** what a messy family


	2. Books and fangirling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Books? Yes. I will fangirl
> 
> Also this may be a few hours late but idgaf happy birthday to me and Lance!
> 
> Also two weeks left before season 7 send my theories on my social media!
> 
> Sc: krazykitty214  
> Twitter:mauiwithnonippl  
> Ig: krazykoolkitty214  
> Tumblr: Vldmadudes
> 
> Links towards each acc will be posted l8er loooollololololo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 7 is so soon my emotions,,,,
> 
> Adam will be here soon dw
> 
> Lo ve my bois

**[07 : 43 : 27 Sept.1]**

**Fuck u Matt suck the wiggles**

**sniper:** [Ew.mp4](https://youtu.be/DUKdlB2Aswo)

 **Hah GAAAAAAY:** agreeable. Have a nice day

 **Ugh:** I mean,,,,

Its true

This school sucks

 **sweet boi:** lololoool

Also, Lance, its not that bad

 **Holt 2:** no, lance is right

Also shiro, hunk, lance and I arent in college u knw this wtf

 **Ugh:** user

 **Holt:** ah yes, 

Memes

 **Princess gay:** fuck yeah,,,,

Also, lollollloooo y'all have early classes, I don't wooo!

Mine is at 11

 **sniper :** look school here starts at 8:10, and im not awake for this bullshit

Marco, Veronica and Luis ganged up on me for the washroom.

Cecilia and Vicky were sleeping, so I couldn't yell

And ma wasn't here

 **Holt 2:** plus, I went to his house with Hunketh and we made food but the others snatched some and left for classes or work

We also got free coffee thank lonce

Ugh: mmm coffee

 **sweet boi:** you should try Lance's coffee

Its strong

 **Hah GAAAAAAY :** one day

Its too late now tbh

Plus we dont know him soo

 **Holt:** o shit ok

Lets meet up today yo

 **sniper:** park or house

 **Princess gay:** my house 

I got space

 **Holt 2:** y'all are gonna be there before us tho

And gonna steal the controllers

LANCE CHARLES MCCLAIN GET BACK HERE DUMBASS

 **sniper:** oof u spotted the bi

 **Princess gay:** boi

I bought more controllers since last time lance broke mine after playing mario kart

And that one rage inducing game

With the guy in the barrel and the mountain

 **Holt:** allura

Whyyyy? 

 **Princess gay:** look he wanted to play so uh,,,

Yeaa

 **sweet boi:** why is pidge attackin lance?

 

 **Holt:** she did that to me too

 **Holt 2:** he called me short

That bitch

 **Sniper:** DIDN'T MEAN YOU CAOULD TAZE ME

 **Holt 2:** oof

Np bitch

 **Hah GAAAAAAY:** [Same.mp4](https://youtu.be/6f6m90BbCu4)

 **sniper:** Betrayal

Also pidge,,,,,

Coffee supply is gonna be cut for the week

 **Holt 2:** fuUCK

 **Ugh:** language

 **Holt:** you swore before

 **Ugh:** oh yikes

I am 

Betrayed

 **sweet boi:** this is so sad.

Lance, play despacito

 **Princess gay:** no

Also, it's 8 yall get to class

 **Sniper:** ughhhpp

Okie

 **Sweet boi:** okie

 **Holt 2:** okie

 **Ugh:** okie

 **Hah GAAAAAAY:** okie

 **Holt:** okie

 **Princess gay:** (○°○)

**[09:32:53 Sept.1]**

**Fuck u Matt suck the wiggles**

**soft boi:** oh no

 **Holt 2:** o shit

 **Princess gay:** what? 

What happened? 

 **Ugh:** im concerned 

Who got hurt? Do I need to be there?

 **Hah GAAAAAAY:** wait where's lance?

 **sniper:** okAY SO THIS MF

OOOOO I WILL FUCKING PUNCH THIS ASSHOLE

HOOOOLY SHIT

 **Holt:** books?

 **Holt 2:**  books

 **Ugh:** wait, why are you freaking out over books?

 **sweet boi:** waIT NO

 **sniper:** OH FUCK OK

STORY TIME BITCHES

SIT YO ASSES DOWN

 **Hah GAAAAAAY:** oh no shiro, babe wtf

 **sniper:**  1. Rude

2\. THIS GUY COMES OUT FROM THE HALLS

AND YOU KNOW, HES THAT ASSHOLE

ROLO HARVEY

FUCKING AHH

AND SO,,, HE /KNOWS/ THAT I LOVE BOOKS AND IM AN ULTIMSTE NERD

BUT THIS BISH

HE COMES UP TO ME AND STARTS TALKING ABOUT HOW I'LL NEVER GET INTO THE COLLEGE

BECAUSE THOSE BOOKS ARE JUST FANTASIES,  AND SINCE FANTASIES DONT COME TRUE AND MY HEAD IS IN THE CLOUDS 

THAT MEANS IM AN IDIOT AN I WONT BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING

ITS THE FIRST DAY

STFU DAMN OKAY DAMN

 **Holt 2:** and tHEN

 **sniper:** and then THIS OTHER GUY FROM HIS GROUP

STARTS INSULTING PIDGE AND HUNK

AND IM ABOUT TO THROW HANDS BUT THEY TOOK ME AWAY

OOOOOOOOH BOI

 **Ugh:** oh yikes

 **Hah GAAAAAAY:** Well first off, if you're gonna fight, fight away from school grounds

And I will join cause nobody insults anybody who is studying hard to get to the college they want

And nobody insults pidge and hunk wth

 **Ugh:** no, no fights

 **Princess gay:** yeah shiro is right,

Gather evidence so we can sue those kids

 **Sweet boi:** allura, we've tried.

Matt was in it as well

It went horribly when

Yeah

Anyway no

 **Holt 2:** yeah, now lance is going into astronomy before lunch break, and we can go to the mall for some pizza

 **Princess gay:** oh 

Well 

Sorry then

Oof

Lance,  I'll make you tea

 **sniper:** sfine dw

Let me pay attention

Ttyl

**[09:52:08 Sept.1]**

**Allura Altea added Keith Kogane, Hunk Garrett, Takashi Shirogane, Katie Holt, Matthew Holt into the groupchat.**

**Allura Altea named the groupchat Lance is in need of protection.**

**Allura Altea:** so, Keith and shiro you guys barely know lance, but he needs protection. 

So, yeah, Hunk and Pidge, take care of him

Grade 12 is gonna suck

 **Hunk Garrett:** dw we gotchu

 **Katie Holt:** yeap lol memes are great for the soul

**[09:56:34 Sept.1]**

**Fuck u Matt suck the wiggles**

**sniper:** stop talking behind my back bitches

 **sweet boi:** we aren't

 **sniper:** lies

:p

Gtg , allura your dad is teaching

 **Princess gay:** oof yay, tell him I said hi

 **sniper:** lolooolololo I will

Bye eye ye

 **Ugh:** wait, alfor?

 **Hah GAAAAAAY:** didn't we,,, go to that school? 

 **Holt:** o shit yeah u rite, I forgot

These bois were in grade 10/9 when we were in 12

Pidge just skipped a grade from 4 to 6 cause yah

Keith, I thought you knew this

 **Hah GAAAAAAY:** im sorry, I barely remember teacher's name, so dont get me started on school's

 **Holt 2:** wow, you bitch I see how it is okay

Oof

I will out the devil snake in ur bed, shiro dont be there

 **Ugh:** I WILL RUN PLEASE DO NOT

 **Hah GAAAAAAY:** dang

 **Sweet boi:** pidge

 **Holt 2:** hunk

**sweet boi:**

 

 

Alright then no cookies

 **Holt 2:** my weakness

You won this round Keith

 Die

 **Holt:** lol

Run

 **Hah GAAAAAAY:** bye bitches

 **Ugh:** take me, Iverson is  on my ass about reports

 **Hah GAAAAAAY:** thats what happens when you exceed records in this frickin school

You become a fucking officer at the age of 21

Because you worked with them before as well

Before you came to this school

Good job babe

 **Ugh:** user

And yeah thank you

 **Hah GAAAAAAY:** np

 **Holt:** oof

Get that coupley shit away from me

 **Holt 2:** tbh same 

But like

Do it somewhere else

 **Sweet boi:** I think its cute

 **Ugh:** thanks hunk

He's my favorite

 **Holt:** hey!

 **Princess gay:** hey!

 **Holt 2:** hey! 

 **sweet boi:** yay!

 **sniper:** a mood tbh

(♥^♥) luv u hunk

 **sweet boi:** ily2

Im in chemistry atm and you can clearly see lance and I have chemistry

 **sniper:** im marrying you 

Suit up

Our wedding is next week

You can bake the cake if u want tbh

 **sweet boi:** lol

Nah, sorry my sights are on a female specimen

 **sniper:** oof

This is blasphemy

This is bi phobia

Going againt my religion

Dang 

Shay better take care of u

 **Holt 2:** wth just happened omg

 **Ugh:** something gay, yet so straight

 **Princess gay:** a mood

 **Holt:** my sexuality in one sentence

 **Sniper:** same

 **Hah GAAAAAAY:** arent yall supposed to be in class?

 **Holt** : are you?

 **Hah GAAAAAAY:** ...

Well would u look at that, im going to punch matt

 **Holt 2:** ill bring popcorn

 **Ugh:** im bringing a med kit

 **Princess gay:**  I'll bring chairs

 **Holt:** wow

Rude

 **Ugh:** OKAY BACK TO CLASSES

**[10: 35: 02 Sept.1 ]**

**Fuck u Matt suck the wiggles**

**Sniper:** I love my class

We are talking bout percy Jackson

 And what cabin we would be in

 **sweet boi:** I would be in apollo or hephaestus

 **Princess gay:** aphrodite or Zeus

 **Ugh:** Zeus 

How do I know this? 

Cause matt made me do three tests and it all came up as Zeus

 **Holt:** Athena!

 **Holt 2:** Athena as well

 **Hah GAAAAAAY:** wait what's percy Jackson? 

 **sniper:** 1\. I would be in aphrodite or poseidon or apollo tbh

2\. hOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT PJO + HOO IS??

 **Hah GAAAAAAY:** should I....?

 **Ugh:** as your boyfriend I would defend you

But  as a fan, I cannot

 **sniper:** OKAY IM BRINGING THE SERIES TODAY WHEN WE ALL GO TO ALLURA'S PLACE

U NEED TO READ THEM

ITS AMAZING

AN OSCAR WORTHY NOVEL

 **sweet boi:** true

 **Holt 2:** you unsocial little baby

 **Holt:** what am I going to do with you?

 **Ugh:** please, bring the books

Im going to read hoo

 **Sniper:** tbh a mood

I am reading the apollo chron

Cause I have yet to

 **Princess gay:** can we roast the movies one day?

 **Holt 2:** YES PLEASE

 **sniper:** THE MOVIES SUCK WE ARE DOING IT

 **Holt:** next weekend, cause I have work this weekend, and so does sheith

 **Ugh:** wait, whats sheith?

 **Holt 2:** you and Keith's ship name

Damn y'all are blind

 **sniper:** oof

But yes, get ready for books

I also have the maze runner

The first four books CUZ I DIDNT KNOW THAT THERE WAS ANOTHER BOOK

I HAVE TO BUY

 **Princess gay:** same and do it after we roast the two movies

 **sniper:** dw I will bby

Also its lunch, lets go to the malllll

 **Holt 2:** cya

 **Sweet boi:** byeeeee

**[11:35:26 Sept.1]**

**Fuck u Matt suck the wiggles**

**sweet boi:** guess who has free period atm?

This guy! 

 **sniper:** this is why we left you at the mall you turkey

 **Holt:** im crying wth

 **Holt 2:** true friendship right there

 **Ugh:** matt, pay attention, jfc

Iverson is talking

 **Holt:** star pupil who is off to the side

 **Hah GAAAAAAY:** best boyfriend, pining fool

**Hah GAAAAAAY changed his nickname to Keith.**

**Keith:** ah, there we are

 **Holt:** bud,,,,,

You changed your name wayy too late tbh

 **Keith:** its the thought that counts.

Also allura, im at your house, playing mario kart so dw

 **Ugh:** keith wth

 **Princess gay:** a mood

Oki, dont break the controller plz

 **Sniper:** IT WAS ACCIDENTAL DAMN

 **sweet boi:** lolooolololo lies

Im going to buy ingredients for food bye

 **Sniper:** get me some grounded coffee and some bean plz

 **sweet boi:** sure my dude

L8er allg8ers

 **Holt 2:** mood

Lance,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Look at the camera

 **sniper:** wait what

Oh, heeeeeyy

Hyd

 **Holt 2:** nvm die

 **sniper:** mood

 **Ugh:** no

Also, allura I'll be at ur place in twenty

 **Princess gay:** take your time

And be careful of my mice you heathens!

 **Keith:** theyre w/ me

 **Princess gay:** thank god

Bye

 **Holt:** *****bi

 **Holt 2:**  perish

**[13:10:53 Sept.1]**

**Its britney bitcH**

**LaLaLancey:** yoooooooooooooooo thank you hunk for the coffee

 **mama bear:** welc

 **glasses:** lol

Ive got english, and honestly, its going great

Bandor is in this class!!

 **LaLaLancey:** tell him I said hi

 **mama bear:** same for me!!!!

 **glasses:** he said 'greetings seniors'

Im sobbing jdjsjsjsjsnjs

 **LaLaLancey:** ○°○ r00d

 **glasses:** its true

Gtg, Ms Trigel is hereeeee

 **mama bear:** oof 

Well, im going to take notes byeeee

 **LaLaLancey:** wow

Leaving me all alone

I see how it is

**[13:25:28 Sept.1 ]**

**hOlY wHoRe SaCk**

**Haystack:** yoooooooooooooooo Allura, where u at??

 **Princess-willy-nilly:** omw y?

 **Yorak.Kogay:** ooooooooof

We're all here

Except for the host

Heh

 **Igottitties:** they're on mario kart, 

Help,,,

Also the others are at school still so,,,yeah

College life

 **Princess-willy-nilly:** lol 

Well im pulling up

 **Igottitties:** we can hear your engine lol dw

 **Princess-willy-nilly:** well you can suck my dick

 **Igottitties:** nO

NEVER

YOU ARE GAY

I AM GAY AND I HAVE A BOYFRIEND

 **Princess-willy-nilly:** take a chill pill

I have no dick so uve gt nothing to suck

Now lets go to the main gc you whores

**[13:37:22 Sept.1 ]**

**Fuck u Matt suck the wiggles**

**Holt 2 changed Fuck u Matt suck the wiggles to snortle.**

**Holt 2:** why? Cause fuck you

 **Princess gay:** same tbh

 **sweet boi:** oof

We have like an hour left, pay attention

 **Keith:** well, allura can you pass me some tea?

 **Princess gay:** you have legs, do it yourself

Be grateful you dick

 **Keith:** the kettle is right in frONT OF YOU 

 **Princess gay:** I came home I don't need this homophobia

 **Keith:** allura,,,,,,,

Im gay too

 **Princess gay:** hOmOpHoBiA I tell u

 **Ugh:** oh

Well everyone pay attention

**[14:30:45 Sept.1 ]**

**Snortle**

**Sniper:** HUNK HURRY

 **sweet boi:** GOING

 **Holt 2:** I have shotgun bitch get in the back

 **sweet boi:** nOOO

  **Holt 2:**  sucks to sucks hah

 **Keith:** y u disrespect a pure boi?

 **Holt:** omg keeeith

Finally knowing how to use slang like a teen, wow what a hoe

 **Ugh:** dont call my bf a hoe, and you're losing

 **Holt:** fUCK

 **sniper:** well im driving home, gettin them books,  and bringing the coffee hunk bought me to make y'all something

 **Ugh:** a blessing

 **Princess gay:** oomf yay!!

 


	3. The meet-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets up so, more story telling than texting... probably :^)
> 
> Heh, it's gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep boop
> 
> The gay is cool

**[14:53:27 Sept.1]**

  **snortle**

 **sniper:** im dyinng

 **Keith:** with two "n"s 

Gj Lance

 **sniper:** oh suck it hoe

 **Holt:** omg

LANCE 

Im so proud :^D

 **Ugh:** a mood

 **Princess gay:** when are you guys coming over?

 **Holt 2:** Lance is currently grabbing a duffel bag and packing his books in there

And the coffee too

 **sweet boi:** "ITS A PRIORITY AND MY FAMILY IS NOT HERE TO STEAL IT  HA!" 

and cue some creepy laughter

 **Ugh:** another fucking mood

  **Keith:** :

::

::::

:^○

 **sniper:** oh?

Anyway we're leaving be there in a few

 **Princess gay:** YAY!

 

....

 

Lance finally arrived in front of the house, that was owned by the Altea's. Alfor must be arriving home, as his car wasn't there in the opened garage. Pidge and Hunk stepped out of the car, and started walking towards the house.

Lance followed, after grabbing the duffel bag full of his stuff. He might as well just organized a book club, and he smiled at the thought. He locked his car, and followed the other two, who were already on the porch.

As he arrived, the door swung open, revealing Allura, who was in a crop top and shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing flip flops which somehow matched her attire. She let them inside, and closed the door. She ran into the living room, which was for some odd reason more into the middle of the house, whilst the front was more like an indoor porch of sorts. Anyway, the trio took off their shoes, and Lance carried the heavy bag, huffing his way.

"Allura! I'm going into your kitchen! Need to make coffee for everyone!" Lance hollered, as Hunk and Pidge entered the living room. He poked his head in, and seeing the back of the university students, and of Hunk and Pidge.

"Alright, Lance jeez stop yelling," Allura smiled, waving him off. Lance snorted, dropping the duffel bag, and grabbing the coffee grounds. He quickly made his way into the kitchen, where he set the water to heat up, and grabbed the mugs from the cupboards. He quickly counted off seven, and was set to make the coffee. He specifically put in the amount he needed, to give them that coffee high. He especially needed it, after going to that dreaded school. 

The water was finally boiling, and so he, put a specific amount in each mug, stirring each. He grabbed a tray, and brought down a bottle of creamer, and a jar of sugar. 

"Matt! Get your skinny butt in here!" Lance had yelled, and he heard a groan from the living room before a crash, and some shouts were made. Lance blinked in confusion, as Matt came inside the kitchen with a sheepish smile. 

"Uh, I hit Shiro with the controller by accident," he said, and Lance just snorted. 

"Here, bring in the creamer and the sugar, and the spoons. I'll bring in the mugs," Lance handed him the first tray. Matt nodded, and left the kitchen carefully, as if he was trying not to wake up the ghosts. 

"Don't drop it, dumb-ass!" Lance told him, and Matt replied with a curt 'fuck you.'

Lance grabbed another tray, and put the mugs in even spaces. He grabbed the tray by its handle, and left the kitchen, humming a tune. 

 _I admit it...what's to say...yeah..._  
_I'll relive it...without pain...mmm..._  
_Backstreet lover on the side of the road_  
_I got a bomb in my temple that is gonna explode_  
_I got a sixteen gauge buried under my clothes, I play.._

He put the tray on the coffee table, and noticed that everyone was staring at him. 

"What? Do I have something on my face? I knew Veronica put something on my face when the Flar twins were staring at me weirdly," Lance muttered, panicked. He noticed the other two people, who must have been Keith and Shiro. They were sitting on the couch, controllers in their hands.

"No, no! It's just... nothing, nevermind. Anyway! Drink up," Allura clapped her hands together, making Lance even more confused. Why were they starring at him?

He shook his head, as everyone grabbed a cup. Lance noticed that both Shiro and Keith used creamer and three spoons of sugar. They were both quite similar.

"Oh! The books!" Lance exclaimd, putting his coffe on the table, before grabbing the duffel bag that was in the hall. He grabbed it, and luckily,  it was less heavier than before.

"Here y'all go! Uh, here, Keith, Shiro. Get them before Allura does," Lance puts both books of the two series on the coffee table. "And don't ruin them or your buying me another set."

He just lugged the duffel beside the table, before grabbing the Apollo series undrr his arms. Lance grabbed his coffee and sat on the couch, beside Keith who was currently sipping on his coffee and reading The Lightning Thief. His mop of hair was concealimg his violet eyes, the controller forgotten.

"Well, since the three readers are there, we're gonna play Mario Kart," Pidge rolles her eyes, grabbing the controllers and handing one to Hunk. He grabbed it, and the four immersed themselves in the game.

**[21:32:09 Sept.1 ]**

**Snortle**

**Princess gay:** Lance, thanknyou for the coffee im now awake

 **Keith:** me too tbh and the Lightning Thief was great

How could Luke do such a thing? 

Hades being overprotective

And Zeus chill bro

Also percy

 **Ugh:** thANK YOU FINLLY

ALSO THE COFFEE WAS GOOD

 **Holt 2:** thank you blue  boi

 **Holt:** at least ill be awake enough to finish my homework

 **Sweet boi:** ily buddy

 **Sniper:** you're welcome lel

And keith,,,,

**Sniper changed Keith's nickname to Mullet homo.**

**Mullet homo:** I take back everything I said fu

 **Sniper:** oof

BUT YOU HAVE A MULLET

AND YOU ARE A HOMOSEXUAL

SOZ

 **Ugh:** wait no, stop fighting please

 **Holt:** no, keep going this is good

 **Ugh:** Matt

 **Holt:** Takashi

 **Princess gay:** o shit first names

 **Sweet boi:** everyone do your homework

Please

This is too much drama 

 **Holt 2:** on it!


	4. A porn site is added into the gc woops blame the alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> GC: Dis gay  
> Blue boy= Lance  
> Mullet= Keith  
> Daddykins= Shiro  
> Holt= Matt  
> Holt 2= Pidge  
> Sweet boi= Hunk  
> Queen= Allura
> 
> Oh yeah, I put in pornhub so be careful woops
> 
> Uh, talk about dropping out and becoming a porn star and stripper
> 
> Tbh it's a mood
> 
> And I'm tired welp

**[Sept. 5 10:34:02]**

**Dis gay**

**Holt:** and that's how Lotor noticed me 

 **Holt 2:** yeah, like the first time

 **Holt:** :0

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

 **Mullet:** its devastating to watch from here

 **Daddykins:** tbh, im just cringing from his pining

 **Blue boy:** if you can't get your guy

Then stare at his ass o(^▽^)o

 **Queen:** rt

 **Sweet boi:** Lance, aren't you supposed to be Pa ying attention

And you too pidge

 **Holt 2:** field trip with my class

I'm bored tbh

 **Blue boy:** freeeeeee period!!!!!

o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

 **Mullet:** no

 **Holt:** oomf

 **Queen:** ANYWAY

Are we all going to my house to watch the PJO movies or....?

 **Blue boy:** I would but i got called in for that day woops

Plus, i dont want to see that wreck of a movie again

 **Holt 2:** why dont we skype it?

allura, you put it up on your screen and we all just w a t c h

 **Queen:** oof oki

 **Holt:** ***oomf

 **Queen:** i will deck you

 **Mullet:** :D

 **Holt:** ⊙︿⊙

 **Sweet boi:** do the college kids have classes or..?

 **Daddykins:** some of us do, but we're not paying attention

*I'm looking at you Matt*

 **Holt:** i am getting betrayed again wow

 **Mullet:** a hoe always gets betrayed

 **Holt 2:** keith ily 

 **Mullet:** :)

 **Blue boy:** that smile is so innocent yet so sinister

 **Mullet:** :) :) :)

 **Blue boy:** (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣

 **Daddykins:** keith pay attention

 **Mullet:** :(

 **Queen:** mood

 **Blue boy:** mood

 **Holt 2:** mood

 **Sweet boi:** mood

 **Holt:** mood

 **Mullet:** betrayal

 **Holt:** "a hoe always gets betrayed"

 **Blue boy:** matt im going to marry you so hard (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 **Holt:** ;)

 **Mullet:** wow

 **Queen:** I'm sobbing

 **Holt 2:** keith is done™

Also, im back from said field trip

The field trip was just a walk around the block

 **Sweet boi:** im going before i get detention cya l8er

Also, mood

Bye losers

 **Blue boy:** ＼（〇_ｏ）／

 **Queen:** uh excuse me

 **Sweet boi:** except Allura

Bye

 **Holt:** *bi

 **Daddykins:** I'm going to strangle you

 **Holt:** kinky

 **Mullet:** out

 **Holt 2:** I'm getting popcorn, i need to see this

 **Blue boy:** i got candy!

 **Queen:** drinks

 **Holt:** I'm getting ganged up

Wow

 **Mullet:** :)

 **Holt:** yikes™

 **Blue boy:** lol

 **Holt:** stfu you'd like that

 **Queen:** HEY THERE'S A BUNCH OF BIRDS OUT HERE AND THEY REMINDED ME OF YOU PIDGE

 **Holt 2:** sleep with two eyes open

 **Mullet:** isn't that just being awake?

 **Holt 2:** exactly

**[Sept. 5 10:40:34]**

**Lancer > Ally**

**Lancer:** thanks

 **Ally:** dw

Matt's being salty

 **Lancer:** i mean sure,

But you know it sucks to like two guys

That are older

And in a relationship

With each other

 **Ally:** i know,

It'll be fine in the end, okay?

 **Lancer:** thanks Allura

 **Ally:** no prob bob

 **Lancer:** (^～^)

 **Ally:** (/^▽^)/

**[Sept. 5 12:12:05]**

**Dis gay**

**Holt:** can you believe the anniversary for 9/11 is in 6 days 

 **Mullet:** i honestly forgot woops

 **Holt 2:** me too

I was busy with a few projects

 **Blue boy:** bush did 9/11 suck my ass

 **Daddykins:**  [lAnGuAgE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNpcHXC2SEw)

 **Mullet:** h o w

 **Sweet boi:** LANCE GET BACK TO LEARNING

 **Blue boy:** :0

:(

 **Sweet boi:** srry I'll get you candy before you go to work

 **Blue boy:** :D

 **Holt 2:** tru luv 

 **Mullet:** gay

 **Blue Boy:** ur gay???

 **Holt:**  [iconic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBC1lfswOmI)

 **Daddykins:** amazing 10/10 would recommend

 **Holt:** shiro meme-ing?? 

wow what a cryptid

 **Mullet:** DID YOU SAY

 **Holt 2:** CRYPTIDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS?

 **Queen:** dammit Matt fuck

 **Holt 2:** I thought we had something Allura

but now I can s e e ur an ice cold hearted-

 **Queen:** :)

sleep w/ 1 i open

 **Blue boy:** :p

Get me out of this 

Class

I hate these people

 **Daddykins:** why?

Blue boy: there's an ass and I just,,,,,

Hnnnnndjdjsjskwjddkajeor

Want to drop out

 **Mullet:** can I drop out w/ Lance?

 **Daddykins:** NO

 **Holt:** y e s

 **Sweet boi:** please dont I need my buddy

 **Blue boy:** (~°~)

 **Daddykins:** and I want my boyfriend to get an education

 **Mullet:** how about I just, ,, drop out 

And do classes online

These people are so dead

 **Blue boy:** if I drop out, I'm becoming a porn star or a stripper

Meet me at pornhub.com and redtube.com

 **Queen:** nO

 **Holt:** how about a personal stripper?

 **Daddykins:** 1\. Matt, ask out Lotor and then make him become your stripper or something ffs

2\. LANCE 

 **Holt 2:** I mean, you'd be giving up at that point, Lance

And Matt, you barely have enough money to eat Ramen 

 **Holt:** :^(

 **Blue boy:** but stripper and porn stars pay for more than the average on a day! 

Imagine the amount of money you'd get in a year

 **Holt:** y e s,  but then you'd have to be wary of your surroundings because people would be thinking

"Hey, that dude was on his site,"

Or

" yo, wasn't he a stripper at that one place?"

People might take advantage

Plus, contracts and shit

 **Sweet boi:** your body Will tire itself out from all the exertion

Also, maybe you're not i the mood, but you still have to do it, and that means YOU DONT GIVE CONSENT CAUSE YOU IN REALITY DONT WANT TO BUT!YOU HAVE TO

also, most people are in bad places and they have to do this kind of stuff, or they actually want to do this and they have a lot of stamina (which good for them tbh)

 **Daddykins:** ^^^^^

 **Blue boy:** ..... sugar daddy?

**Daddykins changed his nickname to space gay.**

**Space gay:** has to be a consented relationship and both have to trust each other very much and a lot of communication

 **Queen:** well, we can rob a bank

Its a win win situation

We go to jail, we don't pay taxes

We actually get away, we pay all of our taxes, and we get what's leftover

 **Blue boy:** yep oki I'll rob a bank

 **Space gay:** i give up

 **Mullet:** i did a long time ago

 **Holt:** me too tbh

 **Space gay:** istg

**[Sept. 05 20:34:52]**

**Baby > Sweetheart**

**Baby:** Hnnnnndjdjsjskwjddkajeorejessssssssdjfekiwkwkwjdnfuewjekejels

 **Sweetheart:** what's wrong?

 **Baby:** feelings

 **Sweetheart:** you wanna come over?

 **Baby:** yes

Be there in 15

 **Sweetheart:** <3

 **Baby:** <3

**[Sept. 6 01:45:32]**

**Dis gay**

**Blue boy:** DJ TURN IT UP UP UP UP UP UP

TONIGJT WE'RE GOING HARRRRRRRDD

...... WE R WHO WE RRRRRR

[;^) Dis is a porn site](https://www.pornhub.com)

**[Sept. 6 06:07:59]**

**Dis gay**

**Holt 2:** LANCE WTF

 **Mullet:** my eyes did not need to see a page of naked people

Also, it's the weekend woo

I'm going back to bed

 **Holt 2:** why did my alarm. ...

Anyway LANCE WHY

**[Sept. 6 10:23:06]**

**Dis gay**

**Blue boy:** well,  this was not meant for this gc,  this was meant for my siblings but like eh oki

The prank was pulled and it caught a couple of peeps

 **Sweet boi:** it caught us all

 **Holt:** i had to explain to my mom what the situation was, when I accidentally clicked on a video

My glasses weren't on man,  I had blurry eyes

 **Queen:** it ...

Literally says that it was porn

I'm mm

:''''')

 **Mullet:** shiro fucking asked why pornhub was pulled up 

Then he just looked at the ceiling and said 

"Wait, it was probably Matt or Lance."

 **Space gay:** YEAP

 **Blue boy:** well, I turnt up last night

I'm wondering why I don't have a hangover tbh

I'm a survivor

 **Holt:** excuse me i do no such thing 

Lance, bro, buddy man dude,,,,,,,

how turnt?

 **Blue boy:** yes

 **Space gay:** underage drinking 

[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Deg7VrpHbM)

**Holt 2:** mood

 **sweet boi:** mood

Queen: mood

 **Mullet:** mood

 **Holt:** mood

 **Space gay:** :)


	5. Feelings are finally found out because im that type of hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains it bsically :^))
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> TW: gay (ofc) , a bit of an attack, uh yep
> 
> Also meep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> Lance: loverboy  
> Keith: mullet  
> Shiro: dad  
> Pidge: pokeball  
> Hunk: baby  
> Allura: beauty  
> Matt: pine cone  
> Shay: rocket  
> Lotor: princey

[Sept. **12 09:09:09]**

**Whores not floors**

**Loverboy:** the gc needs a bit of spicing up

**Loverboy added Shay Balmoral into Whores not floors.**

**Shay Balmoral:** oh, whaz dis?

 **Mullet** : a groupchat

 **Baby:** oh HI SHAY 

LANCE WHY DID U BRING HER HERE??

 **Pokeball:** SHAAAAAAYYYYYYYY

 **Shay Balmoral** : PIDGEY?????

Is /baby/ Hunk?

And "loverboy" Lance?

 **Pokeball:** YESSSSSS 

WAIT A MIN

**Pokeball nicknamed Shay Balmoral to rocket.**

**Rocket:** I love it

 **Beauty:** oh, hello!!! You must be Shay! We've heard a lot about you

;)

All positive things tho dw

 **Dad:** everyone go to class

 **Pine cone:** stfu

 **Rocket:** stfu

 **Pine cone:** I love her, can we keep her?

 **Loverboy** : ofc

 **Rocket:** yay!!

 **Mullet:** doesn't she have to do the ...

Initiation?

 **Loverboy:** duuhhhhhhhh

Shay tell us your preferences 

 **Rocket :** I identify as jesus herself, holding a bicycle

jk lol, she/her, and I'm bi...

myself

 **Beauty :** oh

Nice

 **Baby :** mood

 **Mullet :** shay is my favorite, everyone die

 **Pine cone :** w o w b o i

 **Dad :** well, welcome Shay! 

 **Rocket :** 《  < \- - > 》

**[ Sept.20 05:45:32 ]**

**Dick it**

**Dad :** its been a while

I am tired

 **Pokeball :** shiro go to sleep

Why are you awake? 

 **Dad:**  At a simple level, it seems obvious that people do things, such as go to work, in order to get stuff they want and to avoid stuff they don't want. Why exactly they want what they do and don't want what they don't is still something a mystery. It's a black box and it hasn't been fully penetrated.

 **Pokeball:** ....

Im calling keith

**[Sept.20 05:53:24]**

**Bowtie > Tuxedo**

**Bowtie:** Shiro, are you okay?

 **Tuxedo** : hnnnn

I mean

If you question people's motivation to do things at five in the morning is normal, then yeah, im fine as heck

 **Bowtie** : im coming over, and we're going to sleep, and then we're going to have a chat, alright?

 **Tuxedo:** alright, door's open

I love you

 **Bowtie:** love you too

**[Sept.20 07:43:23]**

**Dick it**

**Loverboy** : woah, shiro you okay?

Why are you questioning people's needs?

At five in the morning?

Nvm, im coming over in a bit and dropping off some coffee, you need it

 **Dad:** door's open

 

Lance walked towards Shiro's house, his stash of coffee in his hands. He walked up the steps, opening the door. The wooden frame creaked, but Lance closed the door as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb the peace, that was Shiro sleeping. 

Poor guy, he needed a break.

Lance walked towards the kitchen, a sense of deja vu washing over him as he remembered meeting both Keith and Shiro or the first time. He frowned, as he warmed up the water in the kettle. Lance could see that both men were attractive, but his dumb feelings just had to keep continuing, knowing that both were in a relationship. 

Plus, if he somehow interrupted their relationship, he would be a homewrecker, and all of his friends will side with them, and then he'll be all alone with no one, and then... and then...

Lance blinked, trying to calm his breathing. He didn't want to panic this early in the morning, out in public.  Especially in Shiro's house. Allura already knew about his stupid crush. This surely won't happen, but Lance couldn't help but feel that it was a grand possibility. He groaned, and he heard the kettle being all warmed up. He huffed, before setting the coffee onto another cool element. He grabbed a mug, before he hear footsteps walking down the stairs. He continue on doing the coffee, until he heard the footsteps walk closer. 

Lance turned, and to his surprise, he saw Keith walking into the kitchen with messed up hair. When did he arrive? Lance shook off his question, with a small smile.

"Hey, Keith, what's up?" He asked. Keith was wearing a baggy shirt, and some flannel pants. The baggy shirt showed his shoulder, where it appeared to have a scar. Lance gulped, but Keith was yawning. He looked like a small kitten at that moment. Huh.

"Hmm. Can you make me a cup of coffee too? Sorry, I know school starts in a bit, but I need that sweet drug," Keith murmurs, making Lance's heart beat a bit faster. Jesus, this guy was too cute for his own good.

"Uh, yeah, yeah sure. Let me get another mug," he responds, turning around to hide the blush on his face. He grabbed another mug from the cupboard an set it down on the counter. He started putting the coffee into the mugs, then the kettles. He remembered the way both Keith and Shiro took their coffee, and he finished the quality coffee in time before he had to leave.

"There ya go. Uh, yeah, I have to leave, for, uh, school. Um, see ya later?" Lance said, a bit of heat coming up on his cheeks. Keith, who was watching the younger boy silently nodded. He went up to the counter, and grabbed a mug, and took a sip. His eyes grew in delight, and moaned. before drinking the rest of the warm drink.

Lance blinked, looking at the way Keith drank the coffee. His face heated up, before he turned to grab his bag. "You need to make me the same coffee, everyday now. This was the best thing I've ever drank in my whole life," Keith praised, before setting the now empty mug into the sink. Lance snorted, his face heating up, even more than before.

"Sure, Mullet. Give the coffee to Shiro, alright? Bye," Lance said, before walking out of the house. Keith said his goodbye, before locking the front door shut. Keith then blushed, as he thought about what happened.

Did he actually moan?

**[Sept.23 07:59:32]**

**Dick it**

**Dad added Lotor Daibazaal into Dick it.**

**Loverboy** : w h e e z e

 **Pine cone:** w

 **Beauty** : oh

Hello Lotor! 

 **Lotor Daibazaal:** hello?

Why am I here?

**Loveryboy nicknamed Lotor Daibazaal to princey.**

**Loverboy:** we've heard a lot about you, but its too early, so go back to sleep dw.

**[Sept. 23 08:05:38]**

**Best fwiend > friend best**

**Best fwiend:** shiro

What are you doing

 **Friend best:** your pining is too much

So

I added him

Plus, I can take the memes, and the percy Jackson movies scarred me tbh

 **Best fwiend:** I hate you

**[Sept.23 10:45:32]**

**Dick it**

**Princey:** I am now awake to process this groupchat, and I would like to state 

Do I know any of you?

 **Loverboy** : duuhh,  you should know Shiro, Keith, Allura and Matt,

 **Princey** : Ah, yes

The group of people who somehow captivate the whole school into talking about them

 **Beauty** : people talk about us?

O shit

Im not iconic enough

 **Baby** : allura :^(

 **Loverboy** : look

At

What

You 

Just

Done

 **Beauty** : I am so sorry

Hunk don't be sad

Ily

 **Baby** : :^)

 **Queen** : :^D

 **Pine cone** : finally

Our lord and saviour Hunk is happy once more

 **Mullet** : tbh, Hunk is a favorite of ours

Also, hello Lotor

Princey: so I am guessing that 'mullet' is Keith, 'Beauty' is Allura,,,,

 **Dad** : yeah, I'm shiro, and 'pine cone' is Matt

The others are from the local high school

 **Loverboy** : IM LANCE

AND I MAKE FOOD COFFEE

also, we always have to start initiation

Wats ur sexuality+prefs

 **Princey** : oh

Um, I'm Androphilic/bisexual, and he/him

 **Loverboy** : no ice

But, uh if u dont mind

What's Androphilic? 

 **Princey** : oh, don't worry

I'm more attracted to masculinity then feminine characteristics, BUT that doesn't mean I can't date both female or male

Cause

Y'know

Bisexuality and stuff

 **Pine cone** : noice

**[Sept. 23 10:50:32]**

**Best Fwiend > Friend Best**

**Best Fwiend:** aaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

 **Friend Best** : ;^)

Your welcome

**[Sept. 24 18:23:06]**

**Dick it**

**Dad changed Dick it to fancy.**

**Dad** : look at this man

  **Mullet** : um, look at THIS man

 

 **Pine cone** : y'all are gay af

 **Pokeball** : dude, aren't you part gay

 **Loverboy** : snort

She got you there dude

**[Sept. 24 18: 45: 09]**

**McClain > Altea**

**McClain:** aaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

 **Altea** : sorry boo

**[Sept. 24 18:46:07]**

**Tuxedo > Bowtie**

**Tuxedo** : do you think he likes it?

 **Bowtie** : idk

I wish 

God, why can't we do it my way?

 **Tuxedo** : because you might scare him off, Babe.

 **Bowtie** : you have till New Years

Deal?

 **Tuxedo** : deal.


	6. im being the embodiment of christmas mfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh idk
> 
> key:  
> Mullet=Keith  
> Loverboy=Lance  
> Dad=Shiro  
> Queen=Allura  
> Pokeball=Pidge  
> Pine cone=Matt  
> Baby=Hunk  
> Princey=Lotor  
> Rock=Shay
> 
> we need more hunk and mattor, so i deliver Hunk and his nosey nose.
> 
> *airhorn + kazoos blare in the background*

**[Sept. 30 12:53:42]**

**Lets get down and fuck you**

**Rock:** tbh, i was wondering if we could play 21 questions

cause I barely even know all of you

except for Pidge

 **Baby** : ooooooooooh nice yes I agree

 **Loverboy** : *eyes emoji*

 **Pine cone** : *eyes emoji*

 **Baby** : stfu

 **Dad** : Nice thinking Shay

this would be a nice bonding experience for us

 **Queen** : What is with you and Keith and bondi-

Wait, nvm

 **Mullet** :...

no

 **Pokeball** : Ah yes

I need new material tbh

 **Mullet** : New material? for what?

 **Pokeball** : y e s

 **Princey** : I mean, it would be truly an honor to know all of you, since I know you are all very good people.

But, aren't we supposed to be learning?

 **Baby** : Lotor, you are so good, but then again, you are also on your phone.

 **Princey** : My phone was vibrating on the library table, Hunk.

The librarian was giving me a death glare.

 **Pine cone** : hey, would you look at that! I was also on my way to the library

to study

ofc

and a project

 **Baby** : *eyes emoji*

 **Pokeball** : *eyes emoji*

 **Loverboy** : *eyes emoji*

 **Queen** : *eye emoji*

 **Pine cone** : (;¬_¬)

 **Princey** : Alright?

Anyway, I am on the second level, way at the back.

 **Pine** **cone** : aight, cya

**[Sept. 30 13:23:02]**

**Hunk Garrett created a groupchat.**

**Hunk Garrett added Lance McClain , Katie Holt, Allura Altea, Shay Balmoral, Keith Kogane, Takashi Shirogane into the groupchat.**

**Hunk Garrett named the groupchat pining fools.**

**Lance McClain changed his nickname to Azul.**

**Azul changed Keith Kogane's nickname to Rojo.**

**Azul changed Takashi Shirogane's nickname to Blanco.**

**Azul changed Allura Altea's nickname to Rosada.**

**Azul changed Hunk Garrett's nickname to Amarillo.**

**Azul changed Katie Holt's nickname to Verde.**

**Azul changed Shay Balmoral's nickname to Anaranjado.**

**Rojo** : what does 'anaranjado' mean?

 **Azul** : orange 

You should know

SINCE YOU LIVE IN AMERICA

 **Rojo** : ah fuck off

 **Amarillo** : oKAY 

SO

This is literally a gc for Mattor. 

And their shit pining. 

And relationship tbh

 **Verde** : hmm, sounds like a couple of other people I know

 **Blanco** : o kay

Should we get involved?

 **Rosada** : I say yes!

Like, play pranks that will get the two of them pairing up against the rest of us ofc.

Or something

 **Verde** : hmmmmmmmmmmmm

You're onto something 'Llura

**[Sept. 30 13:26:15]**

**Cuban brother > midget sister**

**Cuban brother** : "'Llura" huh?

 **Midget sister** : I have no record of what you are speaking about

**[Sept. 30 13:26:53]**

**Pining fools**

**Anaranjado** : hmm, I mean, it would be unusual for the high-school kids to do it

So, college kids, it's your time to shine

 **Blanco** : I can finally get back at Matt from all of his stupid memes

 **Azul** : c h o k i n g 

 **Amarillo** : no 

 **Azul** : :0

hey hunk, 

Don't you have an awesome way into knowing what other people's secrets are?

 **Amarillo** : ...

Why?

 **Azul** : baby, you can snoop on them

Make them do something

And bAM!

They're not oblivious anymore :^)

 **Rojo** : I'm suddenly afraid of Hunk and his mind

 **Verde** : ...

I will find out about your ways Hunketh 

 **Amarillo** : I mean,,,

Alright, but Lance

You owe me

 **Azul** : cuándo el tiempo venga, precioso

 **Amarillo** : remember what you signed yourself up for

 **Rosada** : Hunk is scary

 **Amarillo** : alright, let me work my magic. Let's all go back to the main gc

ACT NORMAL 

**[Sept. 30 13:53:24]**

**Lets get down and fuck you**

**Baby** : Maaaaattttt, Loooootooooooor

Y'all are a bunch of hoes

 **Pine cone** : is this Lance?

 **Loverboy** : I wish, but that was Hunkie

 **Princey** : Well, I can say I'm not a 'hoe', but I am guessing this is our generation's lingo.

Also, I hope Matt is not a 'hoe'.

 **Baby** : wait, why?

 **Princey** : Because he would be wasting his own amazing intelligence with... certain business, I guess.

He is very smart.

Matt, ar you okay?

*are

 **Pine cone** : pspffffft me? I am fiNe

 **Princey** : Then why do you look like you are about to pass out?

 **Pine cone** : uh,,,, 

MeMeS

 **Princey** : Oh

Um, nice?

 **Pine cone** : yeaP!

Just

Reading some Cowbelly

 **Princey** : ?

 **Pokeball** : w e a k

 **Pine cone** : stfu

Anyway, gtg. Shiro needed help with some

Things

 **Dad** : no I don't

I have Keith helping me out

Plus, if I did

I would go to Allura since she has better knowledge  in this degree

 **Pine cone** : :^(

Well, I gotta do chores, 

Cya!!!!!

 **Princey** : He just sprinted out, and bumped into the door.

Oh, nevermind, that was the wall.

 **Pokeball** : do you have any pics?

Y'know for future reference. 

  **Princey** : I guess so

  **Pokeball** : im fucking sobbing

 **Baby** : w h e e z e

 **Mullet** : shiro is on the ground crying and laughing,

And im trying not to die

 **Queen** : this is amazing, thank you

 **Loverboy** : Matt is a mood

 **Rock:**  im trying not to let my teachers see my phone hEYAA

 **Princey** : Your welcome

Well, I got to get back to my studying.

Bye!

**[Sept. 30 16:42:56]**

**Lets get down and fuck you**

**Pine cone:** I hate everything

Honestly, I try my best in this society and I feel so fucking attacked rn

**[Oct. 1 00:00:23]**

**Lets get down and fuck you**

**Loverboy changed Lets get down and fuck you to Hallowspook month.**

**Loverboy:** I will change the names l8er but EYY ITS SPOOKY MONTH

 

 


	7. smol and tiny can hurt all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has been a minute lol wooOOPs
> 
> short, sorry, but!!!!!!
> 
> 21 chump street!!

**[Oct. 1 06:43:09]**

**Hallowspook month**

**Loverboy:** yall, its spooky month, yknow what that means

time to change le names

 **Rock** : darn u rite

 **Loverboy** : lol 

tbh, imma do it in a couple of weeks im lazy af oomf

 **Mullet** : jfc go to bed yall

 **Rock** : boi we have class in a couple of hours

 **Princey** : Oh.

 **Pokeball** : it sucks ass, but why yall spamming me

oh

yeah, shay is vvv correct keith

 **Mullet** : gah

 **Pinecone** : me too bro

alrighty, everyone get ready or go back to bed seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yall in the next one

 **Princey** : Ha ha.

**[Oct. 1 13:54:03]**

**Hallowspook month**

**Mullet:** i am freeeeeeeeeee

 **Baby** : jeez, wish i had that enthusiasm

 **Loverboy** : oomf

 **Pine cone** : oomf

 **Rock** : oomf

 **Pokeball** : oomf

 **Dad** : oomf

 **Queen** : oomf

 **Princey** : ... Oomf??

 **Mullet** : dead to me

all of you

 **Queen** : :o

 **Mullet** : everyone except Allura

 **Dad** : :o

 **Mullet** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Dad** : w o w

 **Loverboy** : d r a ma 

 **Pokeball** : me too tf

anywayyyyyyyyyyy im ga-

nvm

also, im bored. and tired

 **Rock** : we leaaaaaaaaave in forty minuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees

 **Baby** : mood

 **Loverboy** : i wanna go home and nap on my comfy bed

 **Queen** : me too tf

 **Loverboy** : i also wanna hang,

is anyone free l8er??

 **Mullet** : did you really just say l8er?

 **Loverboy** : ye, what you gonna do about it??

**[Oct. 1 14:13:45]**

**Bowtie > Tuxedo**

**Bowtie:** He ChAlLeNgEd Me!!!!!!! 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Tuxedo** : i know ANSWER HIM BABY!!

**[Oct. 1 14:13:57]**

**McClain > Altea**

**McClain:** i challnenegeid him df kdsjfks.dnfljdbshfh d

 **Altea** : go get 'em mf

 **McClain** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

**[Oct. 1 14:14:14]**

**Hallospook month**

**Mullet** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Loverboy** : guess we're @ a standoff

 **Mullet** : guess we are

 **Queen** : yall

 **Dad** : (･･*)｡｡oＯ

 **Princey** : Well, I will turn off my phone. 

Au revoir.

 **Queen** : what a mood 

anyway, yall lets talk about some of the good shithithihti

Costumes....

 **Loverboy** : Pirate/Prince/Thief..

either one of those three

 **Mullet** : Its..

like, four weeks away????

 **Queen** : yeah, and?? 

we usually plan a couple of months ahead before the Halloween season

 **Dad** : jesus

 **Rock** : huh, well I wanna be a baker or a princess

 **Baby** : Hey, i was gonna be a baker!! We can dress up as two bakers???

 **Pokeball** : *eyes emoji*

 **Loverboy** : *eyes emoji*

 **Queen** : *eyes emoji*

 **Pine cone** : *eyes emoji*

 **Baby** : jfc

 **Loverboy** : a solid mood and a half.

 **Queen** : well, i was gonna go as a fricking goddess, or a Queen ;))

or an archer tbh 

 **Dad** : Well, i was gonna go as a knight

 **Pokeball** : I was gonna be a cool ass mage

or a wizard

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh tech wizard!!!!!!!!

 **Pine cone** : gonna be kermit

fucking, amazing green boi

 **Princey** : I am going to be hosting a party, so, I will have to dress up.

I will be a Doctor. 

 **Queen** : niiiiiiiiiiiiiice

 **Rock** : amazing costumes!!

Keith??

 **Mullet** : hmm

I don't have a clue to be honest.

 **Loverboy** : oooh what about Spiderman???

Or, Iron Man????

Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I got it!!

A Lion!!

 **Mullet** : hmm

I'll think about it...

 **Pokeball** : She'll think about it.

 **Baby** : She'll think about it.

 **Pokeball** : She'll think about it.

 **Baby** : She'll think about  
  
**Loverboy** : She said she'd think about it  
  
**Queen** : She'll think about it  
  
**Loverboy** : She'll think about it  
  
**Pine cone** : Think about it  
  
**Loverboy** : She'll think about it  
  
**Rock** : She'll think about it. She'll think about it

 **Loverboy** : Yes!

 **Dad** : what the ever loving fuck

 **Mullet** : i feel like i took drugs

 **Princey** : I agree


End file.
